Un día en la vida de
by Lawghter
Summary: Veinticuatro horas. Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos. Ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos. O sencillamente, un día. Un solo día puede significar demasiadas cosas, dependiendo de quién lo viva. Un día común y corriente. Un día entre tantos otros que componen nuestra existencia. Un día en la vida... ¿de quién? ¡Pasa y entérate!


**UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE...  
**_by Lawghter_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes, objetos, lugares... en fin, el universo Pottérico en sí, me pertenece. Todo ello es obra de la querida y multimillonaria J. K. Rowling. Yo simplemente hago uso de ellos para mi propia diversión, y espero de la ustedes también.

**Nota de la autora: **Antes de que se internen en su lectura, me gustaría hacer una breve explicación sobre este fic en particular. La idea de "Un día en la vida de..." es, precisamente, el relato de un día en la vida de un personaje del mundo harrypottérico, y como pueden ver, el primero de todos ellos ha sido nuestra querida (?) Madame Pince. La verdadera idea, que espero poder cumplir satisfactoriamente, es crear varios de estos relatos, en los que sus protagonistas sean diferentes personajes de los que nunca supimos demasiado. Elegí a la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts como mi primer blanco porque, a decir verdad, pretendo que esta "sumatoria" de historias se inclinen más que nada al género humorístico, que es uno de los que más disfruto a la hora de escribir, y teniendo en cuenta el usual malhumor con el que se la caracteriza a esta "vieja arpía", más los eternos rumores de una posible relación secreta con... otro cierto personaje muy curioso (no digo quién para no spoilear mi propia historia), las posibilidades que esto me suponía eran sencillamente perfectas xD. En fin, espero poder arrancarles aunque sea una sonrisilla en su lectura, y me esforzaré por continuar con este proyecto y mejorar en cada relato :) .

* * *

**I.**

**Madame Pince**

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una de las instituciones educativas más importantes y reconocidas de entre todas las que existen y han existido a lo largo de la historia mágica, que se remonta a muchos siglos atrás, ha logrado mantener tal renombre durante todo este tiempo por varias razones: sus fundadores, cuatro magos de extraordinarias habilidades, tanto para su época como para las que transcurrieron hasta el día de hoy; su magnífica arquitectura, de un estilo peculiar y esplendoroso a la vez, acompañado por los magníficos terrenos de los que el castillo dispone, los cuales gozan de un cuidado excepcional y una belleza casi mágica; la indiscutible calidad del cuerpo docente, que ha sabido mantenerse estable desde la mismísima apertura del colegio. Mas existe una última razón, quizá la más trascendental de entre todas las ya mencionadas, pues Hogwarts no sería Hogwarts sin los innumerables _misterios_ que rondan por cada pasillo, cada aula, cada dormitorio. Sus imponentes muros y atalayas atesoran en su interior cuantiosos secretos ancestrales, algunos inimaginables aún por los sabios y eruditos más antiguos, empedernidos estudiosos de los místicos e irrefrenables poderes de la magia desde que ésta habita en todo lo que vemos y sentimos, y asimismo en todo lo que no podemos ver ni sentir. No obstante, existen ciertas zonas del castillo que han sido considerados desde siempre como baluartes de tales enigmas, lugares de indiscutible relevancia en relación a todo aquello conocido y por conocer. Uno de estos invaluables cuartos, como ya habrán imaginado muchos de ustedes, es sin duda alguna la Biblioteca del colegio, hogar de cientos y cientos de libros de portadas desgastadas y hojas apergaminadas, con la tinta borroneada, que de vez en cuando no pueden evitar soltar quejidos o hasta improperios ante la incontable cantidad de alumnos que los han garabateado y maltratado con increíble insensibilidad. Mas ninguno de los volúmenes que atestan todas y cada una de las altas estanterías de madera en las que reposan se ha quejado o ha insultado tanto como su leal y única compañera y salvaguarda.  
— ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!?  
Un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul pálido, que se hallaba cursando su cuarto curso en el colegio de magia, retrocedió un paso rápidamente y contempló a la alterada Madame Pince con una mirada bastante aterrorizada, aún a pesar del buen metro ochenta que el muchacho medía.  
— ¿¡Y bien!? —exclamó la mujer, cuya túnica oscura y algo amplia para su esquelética figura le otorgaba el aspecto de un enorme y furioso buitre, preparado para arremeter el ataque contra la presa seleccionada. El efecto se veía enfatizado gracias a la pose que adoptaba en aquellos momentos, colocando ambos brazos en jarras e inclinando la cabeza unos pocos centímetros, como si quisiese enfocar con mayor precisión el blanco de sus dos pequeños y oscuros ojos.  
— ¿A... A qué se refiere? —inquirió el joven con inocencia, armándose de valor.  
La bruja le arrebató un grueso tomo de tapas descoloridas que el estudiante portaba en sus manos, y lo acercó con violencia a unos dos centímetros de sus ojos, como si pretendiese mostrarle una ínfima marca dispuesta en la cobertura del libro en cuestión.  
— ¡A esto! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre devolverlo en este estado!?  
— ¡Ya... ya estaba así cuando me lo llevé! —repuso el chico, perteneciente a la casa Hufflepuff, observando fijamente la oscura portada de cuero, rayada y desgastada, y jurándose a sí mismo que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él recordaba cuando lo había tomado el día anterior para terminar su trabajo de Transformaciones.  
— ¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡No me digas! —se escandalizó Madame Pince, apartando aquel antiguo ejemplar (en el que apenas podía distinguirse el título, "_Los secretos de la transfiguración anfibia"_, de deslustradas letras doradas) del rostro del muchacho, y depositándolo sobre su escritorio con inusitada dulzura para el estado de ira en el que se hallaba. — ¡Retírate ahora mismo, y no quiero volver a ver tus sucias manos mancillando ninguno de los preciados tesoros que contienen estas estanterías! ¡Fuera!  
El joven Hufflepuff no lo pensó dos veces, y abandonó el lugar a las corridas antes de que a aquella vieja arpía se le ocurriese lanzarle un maleficio. Habiendo pasado ya cuatro años de estudios en el castillo, aquella escena no lo sorprendía realmente. Todos, alumnos y profesores, estaban acostumbrados al eternamente endemoniado humor de la bibliotecaria, y sus inminentes arranques de histeria, especialmente cuando los estudiantes posaban sus manos o siquiera su vista sobre alguno de sus amados libros. Mas eso no significaba que la bruja diera menos miedo cada vez que su cólera estallaba. Al contrario.  
Sin embargo, todo monstruo... quiero decir, todo ser humano posee un "talón de Aquiles", y en el caso de Madame Pince, éste se materializaba en dos peculiares humanidades. Y casualmente, una de ellas se encontraba allí en aquel preciso momento, a pocos metros de distancia de la bruja, habiendo observado la escena, tan habitual en la rutina diaria del colegio, que ésta había montado segundos antes. Por ello mismo, luego de que el aterrado estudiante abandonase la Biblioteca presurosamente, se alejó de la alta estantería que había ocultado convenientemente su figura previamente, y se dirigió hacia la estancia de la bibliotecaria, avanzando serenamente pero con paso decidido.  
— Mi querida Madame Pince, ¿no cree que, luego de todos estos años, sus constantes advertencias han quedado ya suficientemente claras para los alumnos?  
La bruja se sobresaltó ante la repentina presencia de Albus Dumbledore, el mago más respetado de la época contemporánea, actual director de Hogwarts, y la única persona (al menos, que los demás supieran) ante la cual no se atrevía a comportarse como solía hacerlo. No la sorprendía precisamente verlo rondando por allí, por lo que no era esa la causa de su reacción; lo que sucedía era que solía abstraerse luego de sus acaloradas discusiones con aquellos impertinentes mocosos, generalmente inmersa en la verdadera cantidad de cosas que debería enunciarles a esos malcriados, pero que prefería guardarse para sí misma por miedo a perder su empleo. ¿Qué sería de sus queridos libros si ella ya no estaba? No quería ni pensarlo.  
Esforzándose por emplear una tonalidad cordial y hasta desenfadada, repuso ella:  
— ¿Suficientemente claras, profesor? ¿Es que acaso no ve lo que esos... esos... niños les hacen a los invaluables contenedores del conocimiento? Los arruinan con sus garabatos, sus tachones, sus anotaciones...  
— Bien sabe usted la admiración que me produce su férrea e incondicional protección de los innumerables "contenedores del conocimiento" que nuestro colegio ha custodiado desde sus mismísimos inicios. No obstante, dado que el mismo ha sido fundado con el principal propósito de transmitir los milenarios saberes de nuestro mundo a las mentes más jóvenes, me atrevería a decir que son ellos sus verdaderos y legítimos dueños, más que cualquier otra persona en este castillo.  
Madame Pince compuso una mueca grotesca al oír aquello, como si le hubieran hecho ingerir grandes cantidades del jugo fétido que emanan las _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ al sentirse amenazadas. Con la voz temblorosa al intentar ocultar su indignación, dijo:  
— ¿Los verdaderos y legítimos dueños...? ¿Acaso es una broma, profesor Dumbledore?  
El director arqueó las cejas en señal de inocente sorpresa, aunque las comisuras de sus labios parecían haberse curvado casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisita divertida.  
— ¿Una broma? ¡No, por supuesto que no, mi querida señora! Aunque si de bromas se trata, hace poco me han contado una muy buena sobre un troll que entra a un bar...  
La expresión que le dedicó entonces la bibliotecaria a Dumbledore dejó más que claro que no era aquel el momento ideal para bromas absurdas. El director carraspeó sutilmente y recompuso su gesto, hablando a continuación con su característico tono ambiguo, que denotaba amabilidad y autoridad a la vez.  
— Lo que me gustaría que comprendiera, Madame Pince, es que dejar un rayón en la portada de un libro, o escribir en sus márgenes, no es un crimen imperdonable, menos aún si el alumno ha logrado aprovechar lo que el libro en cuestión tenga para ofrecerle. Siempre he creído que para la mejor compresión de los mismos, uno debe... "pelearse" con ellos. Debe cuestionarlos, investigarlos, incluso ampliar los conocimientos que en sus páginas se hallan grabados. Las marcas que puedan dejar los jóvenes en sus libros son el claro indicio de su "disputa", y eso, en la mayoría de los casos, apunta a su verdadero interés por los mismos.  
Dicho esto, el anciano profesor le dedicó una cándida sonrisa a la bruja, y acto seguido se marchó del lugar magistralmente, dejando tras de sí a una Madame Pince que despedía chispas de enfado.

El resto del día se desarrolló con total normalidad. Madame Pince, a quien las palabras del profesor Dumbledore la habían sulfurado aún más en vez de incitarla a adoptar una actitud diferente, no perdió una sola oportunidad de recriminarle a cada estudiante que pasaba por su Biblioteca las faltas cometidas contra sus preciados libros, y más de una vez se la vio arrullando a algunos de los ejemplares más maltratados, lo que provocó sonoras risas entre los estudiantes que contemplaban esas escenas, aunque luego tuvieron que lidiar con la irrefrenable ira de la bruja al descubrirlos burlándose de ella y sus "cuidados maternales".  
Por todo esto, tanto la mujer como los estudiantes se alegraban sobremanera cuando el día llegaba a su fin, agotados por tanta tensión, y cada uno seguía su propio camino: los Gryffindor se encaminaban escaleras arriba hacia el séptimo piso, donde el retrato de la Dama Gorda custodiaba la entrada a su sala común, en una de las torres más altas; los Ravenclaw los seguían en su ascensión, mas en el último piso se separaban de los leones, pues sus dormitorios se hallaban en la torre de la otra punta del castillo; los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin, por su parte, descendían hasta los subsuelos del castillo, dirigiéndose a los cálidos sótanos y a las frías mazmorras, respectivamente, y lanzándose encendidas miradas de desprecio si se cruzaban en el recorrido; y Madame Pince, quien era la última persona que abandonaba la Biblioteca y se aseguraba de resguardar a sus libros bajo llave, atravesaba los pasillos del colegio con todo el sigilo del que era capaz al andar casi a las corridas, pues todas las noches la invadían unas elevadas ansias de arribar a su destino, para reencontrarse, luego de un largo día, con su segunda debilidad, su segundo talón de Aquiles, aunque para ella era el único.  
— ¡Por fin llegaste!  
La mujer sonrió ampliamente y contempló al emisor de aquellas palabras con una mirada cargada de ternura; una expresión que nadie, ni alumnos ni profesores, había visto jamás iluminando las facciones de la bibliotecaria.  
— Perdóname querido, ya sabes que a esos mocosos poco les importan los compromisos de los demás...  
— Lo sé, caramelito, lo sé... Esos insolentes y malcriados chiquillos, ensuciando los pasillos, batiéndose a duelo entre las clases, haciéndole perder el tiempo a mi dulce chocolatín, esos... esos... ¡esos hijos de Lucifer!  
Sentenció, escupiendo al suelo de forma bastante desagradable. No obstante, esto no pareció aplacar a su "dulce chocolatín", que contemplaba a su compañero embelesada, con un brillo peculiar en su mirar... ¿era lujuria?  
— Dilo de nuevo.  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
— ¡Lo último que dijiste!  
— ¿Hijos de Lucifer?  
— ¡Sí! ¡Dilo de nuevo!  
El hombre, curvando sus labios de medio lado en un gesto seductor (que más bien se asemejaba a una especie de calambre en sus músculos faciales), acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la bruja con paso torpe, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su pútrido aliento al aproximar su rostro al de ella, con el fin de susurrarle suavemente al oído:  
— Hijos de Lucifer...  
— ¡Oh, Argus! —exclamó Madame Pince, ya totalmente fuera de sí, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amado y fundiendo sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso que lentamente fue discurriendo en un acto de amor y salvaje deseo, tan familiar para ellos y totalmente impensable para cualquiera que conociese a estos dos personajes, que todas las noches se materializaba en los confines de la famosa Sala Multipropósito que tanto la bibliotecaria como el celador conocían tan bien dados sus encuentros nocturnos, tan maravillosos, y tan necesarios para soportar la sola idea de aquello que les esperaba al día siguiente.


End file.
